Star Wars VII Return Of The Religion
by feet
Summary: Luke has to use the help of his brother to save Leia from the Emperor. about 1 year after ROTJ.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Now that Luke Skywalker had turned his father to the light side. It was time for him to receive his title that he had been waiting the last four years for. Yoda had decided that Luke was now worthy of the title Jedi Knight. Leia, Ben and Anakin had all gathered in a large rectangular room on the planet of... to watch Yoda crown Luke a Jedi Knight. Luke was kneeling in front Yoda's spirit,  
  
"Luke finished the training you have. Save the rebellion you must, Jedi knight. Hmm."  
  
Leia ran forward unable to contain her excitement, for she had watch and helped her brother through his hard time. A smile had entered Anakin's and Ben's faces. Ben stepped forward.  
  
"We had thought the Emperor had been defeated but it seems that he had found himself another apprentice. We feel that is would be wise for you too to find your self an apprentice to over rule the Emperor and bring the force back to balance." Said Ben  
  
Luke had felt this he knew he had to find an apprentice but he had not known who. He had thought his sister could be his apprentice but he could not use her. He was too close to her. A Jedi needed to be close to his apprentice but not a close as he was to Leia. He thought it would be dangerous. Luke had already thought of plans to rebuild the Jedi as keepers of the peace, but he could not start until he had dealt with the Emperor.  
  
"Luke you need the help of your brother Leighton. He lives on the planet of God Hung in the swift galaxy, he is a slave" Ben continued.  
  
Had Anakin known about this child? No he had not; he sent messages thought the force of shock. He knew why Ben and Yoda had not told him of this child; he would have told the Emperor and this child would have been brought over to the dark side, but how come he had not felt it. When he had been a padawan Ben had told him that he could reed the force well, had the dark side clouded his vision that much? Yoda always warned them that the dark side was powerful.  
  
This news came as a shock to Luke; yet again Ben had not told Luke the whole truth may be it had been for the best he would probable have betrayed him like he had betrayed Leia in front of the Emperor. He would need a ship. Han Leia would know where to find him. He had always been willing to help him out of sticky situation even if he did go in heavy handed with no thought.  
  
"Leia where is Han hiding out I will need his help and his ship" Luke said.  
  
He follows Leia out of the room. Just down the corridor they meet up with R2D2 and Threepio.  
  
"Well done master." Said Threepio despite the factor that he was a droid you could tell he was really impressed. R2D2 beeped.  
  
"Well yes R2 master Luke will need our help." Threepio said and looked exquisitely and master Luke.  
  
Luke enjoyed the company of the two droids after all had it not been for little R2's persistence he would never found Ben, Leia or found the way of the force. He had a lot to thank the two droids for.  
  
"Yes Threepio, I will need your help and you R2. I have a brother to find."  
  
Threepio had a look of surprise about him; had he miss heard his master. No, Luke must have said brother. Never mind it was not for him to question Luke. He would keep quiet.  
  
R2 whistled, and Threepio nudged him it was no time for asking question. His silly little friend wouldn't understand anyway he never did understand humans. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Suddenly Han and Chewie appeared from round the corner. It appeared that When Luke was talking to R2 and Threepio Leia had contacted Han so that he and Chewie new what had happened and could meet Luke on the way the Millennium Falcon.  
  
"Well done mate. Knew you would succeed, didn't we Chewie." Han said. Chewie growled in agreement.  
  
"Thanks Han I was coming to find you. I've got to go to the Swift galaxy to the planet of Godhung" said Luke  
  
"The Millennium Falcon is at your service your Jedi Knightship." Han said bowing Low in front of Luke.  
  
It is good to see that Han hadn't changed he was still his cocky self. Luke was dress in his simple Jedi robes that he had managed to find whilst in Ben hut. They where is father's; they dragged slightly on the floor but this could be changed. On his artillery belt as always he carried his light sabre; the Jedi's most powerful weapon, this would never leave his side.  
  
Han on the other hand had two blaster on his artillery belt and had oily and well used trousers on. Like Luke, Han's blasters would never leave his side but this was for different reasons. The amount of trouble that Han got into he would need both of the blaster.  
  
Luke knew that he would have to leave Leia behind. They had to get Leighton back to Coruscant before the Emperor could learn too much. It would be easier to go on his own but Luke needed Han knowledge and of course his transport. 


End file.
